Metamorphosis
by CleverWriter2416
Summary: Bella and Edward were attached at the hip since birth. Bella's the tomboy, Edward's her hot best friend. Bella leaves Edward for two years to visit her dad in Arizona. When she comes back, something's...different...about her. Full Summary Inside. B/E, B/J
1. Ch 1: Friends Forever

**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and even though there are a lot of people out there who think they are her, I am not one of those people. Therefore, these characters are not mine.

**Summary: **Bella and Edward were friends since birth. Edward was always the stud and Bella was always the ugly tomboy best friend. Bella leaves Seattle to visit with her dad in Arizona for two years, leaving Edward to fend for himself. She comes back, and there's something…different…about her.

**Random Stuff To Know That Will Be In This Story:** AU, OC, OOC, ExB, AxJ, RxE, JxOC, Mostly BPOV, maybe possibly will have some EPOV, Lemons, Language

**Author's Note:** The summary does sound similar to "Are You Really That Surprised?" but I promise you, I wrote this long ago and just got around to posting it. That author and I just happen to think alike. Btw, leave me some reviews yes? They are my cocaine =D. AND btw, the whole childlike writing in this first paragraph is only going to be like that this chapter and in some of Bella and Edward's flashbacks. So if it is a bit annoying I apologize, but this is a preschooler telling the story, so bear with her .

***

**Chapter 1: Friends Forever**

"Hey Bella! Momma wants to know if you wanna come sleep over after we're done playing. She already called your mommy and your mommy sayed its ok," Eddy Masen, my bestest friend, skipped over to where I was sitting on the grass in front of my house. He and I play every day after preschool, and then go over to mine or his house.

"Okay Eddy. We haven't been to your house in a very big time. Can we have brownies?" Eddy's mommy makes the best brownies in Forks.

"Yeah! She's gonna make brownies and ice cream with fudge."

"Okay," I grinned up at him as he plopped down next to me and started pulling up the grasses. I did that too, and then put it on his head. I giggled and pointed. "Your big head has green hair now," I snorted as I laughed. Eddy made funny faces always.

He pulled up the grasses and throwed it at me and I laughed more. I got up and began to run. "You can't catch me Eddy! You can't catch me! Teehee." I runned away from him and he getted up and runned after me. He is fast, but I'm the fastest runner in all of preschool. I climbed the tree and sat on the branch. "Haha you can't get me," I sticked my tongue out at him and blowed a raspberry. Eddy climbed the tree and grabbed my arm.

"I gotcha Bells! I gotcha!"

"Edward, Bella, come on! The brownies are getting cold!" Esme standed outside her house, so Eddy and I grabbed our backpacks and runned over to her.

"Hi mommy!" We said in unison. I called her mommy cause she's like a second mommy to me. And Eddy calls my mommy, Renée, mommy too. We walked into the kitchen and each grabbed a bowl of ice cream and brownie and walked to Eddy's bedroom. We dropped our bags on his floor, and I unrolled the sleeping bag we keep in his room for when I come over. I layed down and he turned on the PS2 and we played Fast and Furious for three hours.

I liked playing video games with Eddy. The other girls laughed at me cause I didn't like those Barbies that they play with, but video games are better than any old ugly doll. When we finished playing, we turned off the TV and goed to bed. I layed down in the sleeping bag and Eddy layed down on his bed.

He turned the lights off and I yawned. He yawned too. "Bells, are we gonna be friends forever?" Eddy yawned again as he asked me that.

"Yeah, Eddy, friends for life and beyond."

"Ok Bella, g'night."

"G'night Eddy."


	2. Ch 2: Tomboy? Shouldn't it be tomGIRL?

**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and even though there are a lot of people out there who think they are her, I am not one of those people. Therefore, these characters are not mine.

**Summary: **Bella and Edward were friends since birth. Edward was always the stud and Bella was always the ugly tomboy best friend. Bella leaves Seattle to visit with her dad in Arizona for two years, leaving Edward to fend for himself. She comes back, and there's something…different…about her.

**Random Stuff To Know That Will Be In This Story:** AU, OC, OOC, ExB, AxJ, RxE, JxOC, Mostly BPOV, maybe possibly will have some EPOV, Lemons, Language

**Author's Note:** Reviews are my crack! Until I get five reviews, I wont post the next chapter, so REVIEW!

***

**Chapter 2: Tomboy? Shouldn't it be tomGIRL?**

"Hey yo, Bells! You comin' round later to watch the game on TV?" Edward Masen walked toward me flanked by our best friends, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett Cullen.

"Dude, honestly, who are you asking? I have the chips and corndogs ready and everything. Fuck, Ed, I know you're getting old but I didn't expect your memory to be going for at least another year. I think ya took too many soccer balls to the head, bud." I adjusted my sweats around my nonexistent hips and grabbed my books out of my locker. I ran my fingers through my short, two inch long chestnut pixie cut and adjusted my Cobra Starship band tee. I looked over at Jazz and Em, who were doubled over in laughter. "Come on you crack heads, wasn't that funny." I punched Emmett in the shoulder and walked a little down the hall. "You idiots coming or what?"

The three fools scampered over to walk by my sides. "Sorry Bells, I think I didn't sleep enough last night. My mistake." Edward flashed me his 100-watt smile that made all the girls melt at his feet. Except me. You could say I was immune to his 'Eddy-charm,' something that comes with the territory of being his best friend.The three 15-year-old idiots started cracking sexual jokes about the hot girls in the hallway, when one certain girl in particular blocked my path.

Tanya. The Queen Bee of Ballard High School. Or should I say the Queen Bitch. "Eddy baby, you didn't call me on the weekend, what happened?" She flicked her perfectly-styled strawberry blonde hair over one pale, unmarked shoulder. The whore then began to run her arms up and down Edward's chest. I could see by his face that he was really uncomfortable. I decided to step in.

"Hey honey cakes, if you haven't noticed just yet, Ed looks like he's about to puke, so I suggest you get the fuck off of him before he upchucks all over your pretty little sweater." I may be a tomboy, but I know how to fight like a girl.

"Shut the fuck up, you fuckin' dyke. Everyone knows the only reason you're friends with Eddy is so that no one thinks you're a lez. Too bad they already do." Ooh. Ouch. Too bad I'm the rubber in this conversation.

"Umm, excuse me Tanya, but as hot as you are, speaking like that to my best friend is not an option. Now, like Bella so accurately stated, get the fuck off of me before I upchuck on your pretty little sweater." Tanya stood, mouth agape, as Jazz, Em, and I all let out low 'ooooohs.'

"Well said dude, well said." Emmett clapped his hand on Ed's shoulder. "Well Tanya, much as we would loooove to stay and chat, we gotta get to class. Later, whore!" All four of us cackled as we walked back down the hallway, in the direction of homeroom, leaving Tanya and her cronies behind.

We walked over to homeroom, our last class before summer vacation started. I was about to walk through the door when Edward put out his hand and stopped me from following Jazz and Emmett into the room. "Ed? What's wrong?"

"I just wanna talk to you for a second, that's all." He pulled me over into our spot, this one random hollowed out space that was supposed to be a locker that they never finished installing. No one could find it unless they know where it is, so it's our perfect talking place. We found it 3 years ago when we started 6th grade in the middle school branch of Ballard, and it's been our spot till now. "Are you ok?"

"Ok…..?"

"I mean, are you upset about what Tanya called you? You know, the dyke thing…"

"Oh," I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Yeah I'm good. I may be a tomboy, but I'm not a dyke, and I know it. If no one else does, then fuck them all to hell and back. I don't give a shit what they think."

"Alright, good. Just wanted to make sure my little tomboy was ok." With that, Ed grabbed me by my neck and have me a hard noogie.

"OW, fuck man, let go!" I squealed with laughter while trying to fight him off, a vain attempt I might add, cause I was half giddy from all the laughing. After I proceeded to knock him into the wall, I walked out, saying, "Besides, why is it called tomboys? Shouldn't it be tomGIRL? I mean, honestly, I promise you; I really don't have a penis. Last time I checked I mean…"

***

The guys and I arrived at Ed's house consecutively at around 6 to watch the England vs. Italy soccer game. All four of us were obsessed with soccer. We were all mega toned and fit cause we played for the school team. I played for the guys' team because I was way farther ahead than the girl's varsity team. That's actually how I met Jasper and Emmett. They dissed me for being a girl on an all guy's team, I beat them up, and we became inseparable since.

I dropped the four bags of ruffles onto the table in front of the TV. Sour cream and onion for Emmett, plain for Jasper, and cheddar and sour cream for Edward and I. Jazz and Emm grabbed the corn dogs out of my hands and plopped down on the couch.

I swaggered into the kitchen and found Ed up to his elbows in guacamole. At least…what was supposed to look like guacamole. "Dude, I told you already, you can't crush the avocados with your hand! You cut 'em up and then you mash 'em with a FORK! Dumbfuck…"

"Hey, sorry if Mexican food isn't my strong suit. Besides, my little tomBOY, who got the higher grade in cooking class last year, hmm? I do strongly believe that it was a certain young man with impeccable good looks and charm."

I snorted with laughter. "First of all, you're only 6 months older than me, so I'm not little. And second, yes, I do think I remember him. Wasn't he about yay tall, with kinda bronze-ish hair, and a total pussy?" I ducked out from under Ed's swinging green hand. Or…paw…they did kinda look like Sasquatch hands.

"Go back into the living room, you tomboy." And again Ed gave me his stupid little crooked smile that dazzled all the ladies. Yepp...still not dazzled. I sauntered out of the kitchen, kicked of my shoes, and laid down on the daybed the Masens have in front of the TV.

Ed came out of the kitchen a few seconds later, avocado-free with a bowl of hopefully un-Ed-ified guacamole. Jazz and Emm grabbed their bags, ripped them open, and began to eat as Ed set up the TV on the right channel. Emmett just shoved a handful of his chips into the guacamole and then into his mouth, while Jasper was all dainty and dipped one chip at a time.

*******

"Did he just…no…fuck my life FOUL!!! FOUL REF!!!! THAT GUY JUST FUCKIN' ELBOWED HIM IN THE EYE! NOT ALLOWED!!! REF!!!" I screeched at the TV and jumped around pointing to the screen like a crazy banshee while Jasper and Emmett yelled at me for rooting for Italy. "FUCK you guys! Italy has a much better soccer team than England. Fuck you!" Ed just sat there and laughed at the scene in front of him. I jumped on him and wrestled him to the floor. "Oh yea Ed? Was it worth it to laugh at me? Huh? Was it?" I had him pinned down with his arms twisting painfully around his back.

"Wow Bells, I didn't know you like being on top. I like dominant women…" he said with a wry smile, his voice low and suggestive.

"Hah!" I snickered at him. "You are the LAST guy I will ever want to do, 'Edward dear'" I mimicked his mom's voice, something he hated that I did, cause I did it so well.

"Godamn Bella, I told you not to do that any more. It's so fuckin creepy. Makes me feel like she's going to jump out from behind the door any second or something. Especially when I'm with a girl…"

"Haha. Whatever Ed," I let my best friend go and began to rise when I heard shouts of anger from the TV.

"Italy won! What the FUCK! Bella you JINXED IT! YOU WHORE!" Emmett came running at me, but I ducked before he could grab me in a headlock. "I just lost $50.00 to Ed now…thanks to you. Fuckin bitch…" He shook his head as he pulled out fifty dollars out of his wallet and smacked it into Ed's hand. "Ugh. I better start heading home now. Mom's gonna kill me if I'm home late. See ya fools. Come on Jazz, let's go."

With that, the two idiots left the Masen residence. Ed began cleaning up the food in front of the TV and I picked up the trash and things left on the floor. We continued to clean in silence, until the phone rang. Edward picked it up. It was my mom.

"Hey Bella, honey."

"Hi. What's wrong?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You never call me 'Bella honey' unless something's wrong."

"Oh. Well…I need to talk to you about something. Privately. Can you get away from Edward for a few seconds?"

I walked into the guest bedroom, signaling to Ed that I'll be back in a few.

"Ok mom, what's up?" I shut the door and sat on the bed, staring aimlessly around the bedroom.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I never talked to you about this earlier, but I completely forgot. You see, Phil and I are going traveling in Europe for Phil's job. His boss wants him to look over a few cases in Europe, and I'm going with him." I couldn't see what the problem was… "So I was hoping you could go and stay with Charlie in Phoenix, if that's ok with you?"

"Yeah mom, that's totally chill. I'll just go hang with dad for a few months this summer. No big. It'll be fu-"

"No Bella, it's not just for a few months. I need you to stay with your dad for…"

I huffed, annoyed with my mom's hesitance. "Can you just say it?"

"Bella, I'm sorry but you need to stay with your dad for two years." I could almost hear her cringe after she said it.

"Mom, I can't just leave for two years! I have a life here! What happened to that? Why can't you just have dad come up here?"

"Honey, I already talked to him. He can't do that, what with his job as the Chief in Phoenix. And besides, you'll be back here for your senior year. You'll be able to graduate with all your friends and everything. Please baby, do this for me."

I caved. I can't say no to my mom, not matter how annoying she gets. "Fine mom. When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow. So say your goodbyes right now, ok? I'm so sorry sweetheart. But it's only two years; they'll go by fast. You'll be back in Seattle in the middle of the summer before your senior year. So you'll have plenty of time to catch up with your friends. I love you baby, make sure you're back here by 12 so you can pack. Your plane is at 11 AM. Love you."

"Love you too," I muttered into the receiver.

AN: I promise you; this is the last short chapter. All my other chapters will be over ten pages, so don't worry I gotcha covered. Review!!!


	3. Ch 3: Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and even though there are a lot of people out there who think they are her, I am not one of those people. Therefore, these characters are not mine.

**Summary: **Bella and Edward were friends since birth. Edward was always the stud and Bella was always the ugly tomboy best friend. Bella leaves Seattle to visit with her dad in Arizona for two years, leaving Edward to fend for himself. She comes back, and there's something…different…about her.

**Random Stuff To Know That Will Be In This Story:** AU, OC, OOC, ExB, AxJ, RxE, JxOC, Mostly BPOV, maybe possibly will have some EPOV, Lemons, Language

**Author's Note:** Ok so in my previous update, I asked if you guys would prefer Edward to be the player and Bella be normal (just slightly changed), or should Edward be normal and Bella be a bitch? This is for AFTER Bella comes back from Arizona.

***

**Chapter 3: Goodbye**

I held the phone to my ear for what felt like hours before the dial tone came on. I jumped and hung up. My head dropped into my hands and I sighed. Ed will definitely be mad at me for this. The longest we've been apart is 3 months, when Ed's parents decided to take him to Greece for the summer. We missed each other insanely, and as a result our parents couldn't take either of us on another vacation unless they took both of us.

I sighed and stood, putting the phone on the bed. I ran my tongue nervously over my braces over and over again, trying to decide what I was going to say to Edward. I walked out of the suddenly too-small bedroom, into the hallway, and into the kitchen where Ed was bent over the sink, washing dishes. His parents are very outdoorsy people and they were out on yet another hiking trip.

"There you are Bells, I was about to come get you. Help me wash these—hey, hey what's wrong?"

I didn't know it, but my eyes were misting. I felt the traitorous drops of moisture with my hand and swore under my breath. I never cry. This is the closest I have ever been to crying. Now I had to tell him. And as I looked into his sweet, caring face, I felt my heart break. How could I possibly leave him for two years? I love him. He's been there for me through thick and thin, and he's like the brother I never had. I didn't want to leave him, but I had to. "Ed…"

"What's wrong Bells?" He enveloped me in a big bear hug, crushing me into his chest. "You can tell me anything. Come on, what's wrong?"

I let out a shaky breath and stepped out of his embrace. "Don't get mad at me Ed, I tried my hardest to get out of it. I don't know what else to do."

"Bella, just tell me."

"Sit down then."

"No."

"Fine." I sighed and closed my eyes. "Mom and Phil are going traveling so I have to go live with Charlie in Phoenix."

"Oh that's no big. We'll survive through the summer, it's not that long of a-"

"For two years." No sound came out of his mouth. I opened my eyes, and gasped. The look on his face was so heartbreaking. He looked like I just ripped his heart out and stomped on it. Wait since when did I become so melodramatic? Fuck, that stupid bitch Tanya must be rubbing off on me. I was jerked back to reality when I heard a feral growl erupt from Ed's throat. His look changed rapidly from one of pain to one of complete and total anger. At me. I backed up slowly and gulped. He was absolutely livid.

"Apparently you didn't fucking try hard enough. If you did, you could have asked to stay with me for that time. You fucking bitch, you're so stupid you couldn't even think of that as a fucking option? You're my BEST FRIEND! How the HELL do you expect me to survive two whole damn years of high school without you! This is BULLSHIT! You don't even want to fucking stay here! If you did you would have tried harder to convince your mom to let you stay! What the fucking hell was going through your mind when you were on the phone with her? Huh? Was there ANYTHING going through your mind at all?!?"

My mind was numb in panic. I've never seen Ed so angry. I didn't know what to do. "I…"

"You what? Didn't care enough to fucking ask your best friend about how he would feel if you left?"

That made my brain start working. "I just found out today! My MOM didn't even ask me if it's ok! She just fucking stated it! She didn't fucking remember to ask me about it earlier so I had no other choice! Plans were already made and tickets were already bought? What was I supposed to fucking do? Make her waste $1000.00 on me?'

Edward's eyes went from blazing to sparking. He turned his head away from me and looked down, ashamed of the way he had reacted towards me. "When do you leave?" He asked quietly.

"Tomorrow."

"Well then, you better go and pack. Wouldn't want you to miss this amazing opportunity to leave your life behind." His voice was calm, but it dripped sarcasm and poison.

"Yea. I guess I should." I quietly walked into the living room and picked up my backpack. "See you, Edward."

I heard him walk out of the kitchen behind me. "When do you come back?"

"Summer before senior year."

He scoffed. "Have fun then. Hope you have a kick ass time in Arizona."

I turned around, and saw that his eyes were on me. He looked like he wanted to kill me, but I wanted to hug him. This was the last time I was going to see my best friend for two years. I ran over and wrapped my arms around his waist, since he towered over me at his height of 6 ft 2in and me at 5 ft flat. "G'bye Eddy." I turned and left his house, crossed the street, and walked into my own living room. I ran across the empty street and into my house. I sprinted up the stairs two at a time and into my room. I dropped my backpack onto my bed, pulled out my duffel, and began to pack.

I walked into my bathroom and grabbed my hairbrushes, some deodorant, my shampoo, a pack of razors, and my toothbrush. I didn't really need anything else; I could just buy the rest of it in Arizona. I dropped all of that into the side pockets of my duffel, and zipped it. I went through my closet and began pulling out my favorite band tees and sweats. I don't own any shorts, since its too cold in Seattle for them most of the time. Plus I hate wearing them. Skirts too. I had a pile of about six sweats and 12 band tees. I folded them neatly and placed them into the main compartment of the duffel.

I only owned sneakers, so I grabbed two pairs to take with me to Arizona. I'll just wear the third pair on the plane. I only owned three pairs of pajamas, so I grabbed all of them and stuffed them in. I'll just sleep in my current clothes tonight. My pajamas weren't too different from my day clothes anyway. Two pairs consisted of flannel pant bottoms and a baggy thermal shirt, and the third was for the rare occasion when it was warm enough here to wear boxers to bed. 14 pairs of underwear later, I was pretty much packed. I didn't need to pack bras because my AA cup boobs weren't really in need of much support.

I looked over at my towering shelves of books, deciding which ones to take and which ones to leave. After a good thirty minutes debating with myself, I settled on my favorite fifty. Fifteen of them are classics, ten or so are fantasy, another ten are sci-fi, fourteen of them are random fiction stories, and shoved in that pile is the lone romance novel I own. It's something that I read only when the house is empty, cause I don't want to get caught doing something so….un-me. I also grabbed my four favorite video games for the PS3 (I'm not a big fan of XBOX) and the PS3. I placed the books, games, and console carefully into a medium sized box, sealed it with a whole roll of tape, and put my name and new address on it. I surveyed my room and decided there was nothing else worth taking. I zipped up the duffel and put it by my door with the box of entertainment on top. Sketchbook! I can't forget that!

I ran over to my desk and pulled out a plain white sketchbook. No one but my closest friends and family knew that I liked to draw, so it was kind of my little secret. I opened the backpack that was lying on my bed, pulled out all the stuff in it, and shoved my sketchbook in. In a last minute decision, I grabbed the green and blue lava lamp Edward gave me for my 14th birthday. Edward…I shook my head as the tears threatened to spill out of my eyes, and shoved the lava lamp in the bag, along with a few other trinkets to keep me company in Arizona. After I was content with the things I was taking to Phoenix, I zipped up that backpack too and placed it next to the box.

I felt a trickle of moisture on my cheek, and I felt angry. The fact that Ed could make me feel like this…this upset….this sad…it made me pretty pissed. I never cry. This is the first time I cried since I was 6 years old. Fucking asshole. It's cause of him I'm crying like a fucking girl. I angrily wiped the tears away, and scratched myself across the cheek in the process. I hissed as the scratch stung, and I went into my bathroom to clean it.

Damn. It was actually bleeding. I pressed a wad of tissue paper to it to start the coagulation, and then cleaned it with an alcohol swab. There. Better. It'll scab but what the hell; I can make up a pretty cool story to tell. I walked out of the bathroom, and decided it was time to sleep.

I cracked open my window cause it was feeling stuffy, and crawled into bed. I yawned and my jaw cracked with the force of it. I was exhausted. I glanced at my clock, which read 12:00 in flashing red letters. Hah. This was the time I was supposed to get home. At least that fight with Ed was good for something. I get to go to sleep now. I closed my eyes, and my breathing slowed. I had to get up early tomorrow for my flight, so I better get some sleep. In seconds, I was gone.

**EPOV:**

"Two years." The words flew out of her mouth and I found it hard to breathe. Bella opened her beautiful, liquid brown eyes and looked up at me. My chest felt like someone ripped it open. The pain was too much. I growled and she gasped, shocked, I'm guessing, by the expression on my face. I was angry. No. I was livid. How dare she…

"Apparently you didn't fucking try hard enough. If you did, you could have asked to stay with me for that time. You fucking bitch, you're so stupid you couldn't even think of that as a fucking option? You're my BEST FRIEND! How the HELL do you expect me to survive two whole damn years of high school without you! This is BULLSHIT! You don't even want to fucking stay here! If you did you would have tried harder to convince your mom to let you stay! What the fucking hell was going through your mind when you were on the phone with her? Huh? Was there ANYTHING going through your mind at all?!?"

She broke my heart. And just stood there as if it's not a big deal. She's the only one I trust with my life. Sure, Jasper and Emmett are really good friends to me, but she's the only one who truly gets me. And she was leaving me.

"I…" She sounded so vulnerable. So fragile. But I didn't care. I was in pain, and I wanted her to feel my pain ten fold.

"You what? Didn't care enough to fucking ask your best friend about how he would feel if you left?"

There was a spark, and I think my words finally ignited the fighting spirit in her. "I just found out today! My MOM didn't even ask me if it's ok! She just fucking stated it! She didn't fucking remember to ask me about it earlier so I had no other choice! Plans were already made and tickets were already bought? What was I supposed to fucking do? Make her waste $1000.00 on me?'

Fuck. I didn't know that. I turned my head away and looked down, embarrassed by my overreacting. "When do you leave?" I asked slowly.

"Tomorrow." Her voice was shaking as she said it.

I think I heard my heart shatter. "Well then, you better go and pack. Wouldn't want you to miss this amazing opportunity to leave your life behind." I didn't even have more time to spend with her before she left. For the first time in my life, I hated her mother and her forgetfulness. Without realizing, Renée had hurt two innocent people. Badly.

"Yea. I guess I should." I heard Bella leave the kitchen and walk into the living room, grabbing her backpack off the floor. "See you, Edward."

That did it. My heart melted. I love when she calls me Edward. I love the way it rolls off of her tongue. I would never tell her that, but when she said my name, I knew I couldn't let her just walk out of my life for two years. She was my best friend. My staunch ally. My tomboy. My other half. My…soul mate. I jerked as the realization dawned on me. I needed her here. As more than a friend. She was a bigger part of me than I had thought. But my heart was broken, and I wasn't about to forgive her. I still wanted her to feel pain. She didn't know my pain enough. She needed to feel it more.

I walked out of the kitchen and stood behind her. "When do you come back?"

"Summer before senior year."

I scoffed. "Have fun then. Hope you have a kick ass time in Arizona." Without me.

She turned around, and I kept my cold, emotionless gaze on her. She surprised me by running over and wrapping her tiny arms around me. I was too shocked to hug her back. She really is sad about leaving…

"G'bye Eddy." I didn't look up as I heard her walk out of my house. The slam of the door into the frame woke me, and I raced to the window. I saw her run across the street and into her own home, then a few seconds later her bedroom lights came on.

I stood silently watching her pack for a few minutes, and then I had and idea. I'll write her a letter, use the big tree by her window to sneak in like old times, and leave it in her bag.

I grabbed a pad and a pen and began to write.

_Dear Bella,_

_After you ran from my house, I realized I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye. I will miss you dearly my friend, and I hope you will miss me too. I do genuinely hope that you have a great time in Arizona with your dad. I know you miss him. It was cruel of me to attack you as I did, when you did do everything you could to try and stay. I apologize for my brash behavior, and hope you will forgive me. I love you, little tomboy. You're my best friend, and you better call and talk to me often, or I will stalk you in every possible way until you do. Love you, midget._

_ Edward_

_PS. For a good time, call (206)567-8901. Don't hit me._

I smiled and ended my letter with a flourish. I peppered the note with little inside jokes and some teasing, knowing that would up my chances of her forgiving me. I also revealed my feelings for her in the letter, but hoped she wouldn't notice. If she does, I don't know how she would react.

I hopped up and walked out of my house, shutting the door quietly. I walked quickly over to her side of the street and began to climb the beautiful oak that stood outside her window. Suddenly I saw her through the window and froze, trying not to be seen. She was packing up her backpack with what seemed like random trinkets and accessories, no doubt in order to give her some comfort in Arizona.

Then I saw something that made me feel like the very devil himself. There was a light sheen on her cheeks, and then all of the sudden a single tear rolled down her cheek and onto the floor. I made her cry. I made Bella Swan cry. I hadn't seen her cry since we were 6, and I was the one to make her cry now. She never cried. "Fuck." I swore under my breath. She was in pain. I was just too stupid and oblivious to realize it. I had to make this right.

I looked down at the letter in my hand and felt more determined than ever to give it to her. She wiped away that tear, and cut herself with her nail. Damn. My fault too. She disappeared in the bathroom for a minute or two, and then came back out with just a small scratch on her face.

SHIT! She's walking over to the window! I pressed myself flat against the trunk of the tree, hoping she wouldn't see me. She opened up the window and I stopped breathing. Then she turned around and climbed into her bed, turning the lights off. I stayed in the same position for what felt like hours until I was sure she was asleep. I walked across the tree branch that ends at her bedroom window, and widened the opening. I clambered through, as silently as possible, and stopped to listen. Nothing. I glanced over at her, and couldn't tear my eyes away. She looked so peaceful, so gentle. Not like she did an hour ago, when she was crying because of me.

I proceeded to crawl over to where her bags were, unzipped her duffel, and shoved the letter into the pile of sweatpants. I crawled over to her bed and watched her. She looked beautiful. A wisp of short hair had fallen over her eye, and I reached over to brush it away. She stirred and I froze. Then she sighed and went still. I smiled slightly and placed my hand over her's. I will miss her. I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, then backed away and out her window, shutting it as I left. I climbed down off the oak and walked back into my house to go to sleep.

**BPOV:**

I woke up in the morning and found my room stifling once again. I rose and looked at my window, surprised to find it shut tight. Huh. I thought I opened it. Whatever. I rubbed my eyes and stretched, scratching my stomach as I did. Then my mom happened to walk in.

"Bella! That is NOT something ladies do! Be more feminine for once in your life! Are you packed?" she surveyed my pile of bags and box and shook her head. "Is that all you're taking with you? You're not just visiting, you know. You're gonna be living there."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I know mom, I know." More than you could ever guess. "This is all that I need."

I glanced out my window and across to the Masen house, sighing when I saw that Edward's not up yet. My mom had already left my room when I turned back around and grabbed my bag, preparing to take them downstairs and into Phil's car. It was 8:00. I had time to shower, dress, eat, and leave. That's it. We had to be at the airport by 10, otherwise I would miss my flight.

I walked down the stairs with my duffel bag on my shoulder, my backpack on my back, and the box of stuff in my arms. I dropped all the stuff by the front door and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, some milk, a bowl, and a spoon.

Mom walked in right when I finished my breakfast. "Come on sweetie, go wash up and get dressed. We need to leave. Oh and" I paused on my way up the stairs, waiting for her to finish her sentence. "Can you please dress up a little? You know, for Charlie's sake. He hasn't seen you in over four years."

"Yeah, sure mom." I rolled my eyes and walked into my bathroom. I stripped and jumped into the shower, washed my short hair, and jumped out and dried myself off. I ransacked my closet, looking for something nice. Well…nicer than normal.

I grabbed my only pair of jeans and a plain purple shirt. I put the jeans on, and immediately wanted to take them off. Fuck. I hate jeans. I want my sweats. The jeans were really baggy though, so it suited me. I pulled on my purple shirt, the girliest color I own, and went back downstairs. I checked the time on the microwave. 9:30.

My mom ushered me out the door and into the car, my bags being in the trunk. "Wait!" I ran around and opened the trunk of her car and grabbed my carry-on backpack. "Ok. Ready." I sat back down in the front seat, next to my mom. Phil was getting ready for his business trip, so he won't be coming with us to the airport. I took one last look at Ed's house while my mom started her car. We drove out of the street and turned down the hill, and the view of Ed's house was lost.

***

"God, BYE mom!" I hugged my erratic, harebrained mother again one last time before I finally started boarding my plane. I was supposed to land in Arizona at around 3. Four hours. Oh joy.

I stepped into the tunnel to board the plane and then I heard "Bella!" I whipped around, searching out the owner of that voice. I saw him standing behind my mother, who was waving so hard I thought her arm might break. He grinned at me and I felt lighter, then he vanished. I smiled sadly and shook my head. Now I was imagining things. Great. I turned around and continued walking down the tunnel to the plane.  
I entered and walked down the aisle, trying to find my seat. I eventually found it, almost completely to the back of the plane. Well, at least it's not a far walk to the pee room.

I contemplated stowing my backpack in the little hatch things they have for carry-ons, and decided against it when I remembered the lava lamp I shoved in there. It's the last thing I want to break. Besides, maybe I'll get some good drawing done.

An hour and a half later, the captain turned off the seatbelt sign and the flight whores-I mean attendants—started making their way down the aisle that they thought was their catwalk. Dumb sluts.

I pulled out my sketchbook and pencil, and just let my imagination go. When I finally zoned back in, I was looking at an almost perfect picture of Edward, his smile turned up on one side, his hands in his pockets, and his beautiful gold eyes peeking out from under his bronze fringe. Since when did I start thinking about his eyes as…._beautiful_? Whatever. I lost myself in the picture, wishing we hadn't got into that big fight before we left. We could have sat and talked for another two hours before I had to go and pack, and maybe then I wouldn't be feeling that giant hole in my chest as if a part of me had been ripped out. Maybe. Or maybe not. Maybe I'm just too damn close to that jerk for my own good. God, I'm gonna miss my dork.

The asshole next to me had decided to order a whiskey, and apparently even without the alcohol he's a total klutz, because next thing I know Edward has a large stain growing on his head, smearing everything except for his hands, which were in his pockets. Looks like the asswipe hadn't even touched his whiskey before he decided to dump it on my sketchbook. Great. It's gonna be a looong flight…


	4. Ch 4: Letters, Language, Curtains

**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and even though there are a lot of people out there who think they are Stephanie, I am not one of those people. Therefore, these characters are not mine.

**Summary: **Bella and Edward were friends since birth. Edward was always the stud and Bella was always the ugly tomboy best friend. Bella leaves Seattle to visit with her dad in Arizona for two years, leaving Edward to fend for himself. She comes back, and there's something…different…about her.

**Random Stuff To Know That Will Be In This Story:** AU, OC, OOC, ExB, AxJ, RxE, JxOC, a little bit of JxB, Mostly BPOV, maybe possibly will have some EPOV, Lemons, Language

**Author's Note:** I know, I lied and told you that two certain females would be appearing in this chapter, but bear with me, chapter 5 is on it's way. Give me another day or two, and I promise it WILL be up =D. AND I know that Charlie is really OOC here, but I totally always wished he was like this in the books. Sorry if this kinda bugs any of you guys.

Love you all, my darling readers. Here is your reward for sticking with me and putting up with my very very VERY slow updating. Enjoy your reading =D.

***

**Chapter 4: Letters, Language, Curtains, All That Jazz**

The plane had to stay airborne for another hour, because the Phoenix airport was congested. What an utter joy it is to be me right now. Fuck this shit.

The plane landed at four and I was pretty much the first person off. I rocketed out of there, feeling claustrophobic. The longer I stayed on the plane, the more I thought about going back to Seattle, and back to _him_. Not happening.

I scanned the airport wearily, exhausted from my stressful flight. Then my eyes landed on a tall man with a slightly protruding belly, wearing a police jacket, blue jeans, and…come on…a cowboy hat? Could he be ANY more ostentatious? I dropped my eyes to my blue-checkered vans, adjusted the strap of my backpack on my shoulder, and made my way toward him.

"Bells!" Charlie boomed as he grabbed me in a bear hug, my feet hanging limply about a foot and a half off the ground. "How is my little girl? I haven't seen you since you were 11! You haven't grown a bit have you? Here, I'll take your bag." And with that Charlie shut his loud mouth and grabbed my backpack off my shoulder. He glanced sideways at me and said, "You look good baby. Dressing nicely too. That way I won't have to worry about chasing these boys away. They're already looking at you too much as it is."

I looked around, trying to find these boys that Charlie was talking about. I snorted when I realized that what they were staring at was Charlie with his booming voice and cowboy hat. Why not let him have his fun and pretend the boys are staring at me? I know they never will anyway.

***

After we got the rest of my luggage, we got into Charlie's police cruiser and I decided I'm gonna buy my own car. Don't want to be driven around like a fucking criminal when I go to school and shit. We continued driving through neighborhoods where the houses looked more like barns, so obviously I expected his house to be like that. Nope. He kept driving and stopped in front of a fucking mini mansion.

"Uh, dad are you here cause you need to arrest some rich ass drug dealer or something?" He laughed.

"Silly silly Bella. This is my house."

I felt my draw drop. "No fucking way…"

"Language! And yes way, it is my house. Come on." I couldn't scramble out of the car fast enough. I ran up to his front door, bouncing on the balls of my feet impatiently, waiting for him to open the door. Then I saw him struggling with my bags.

"Oops!" I ran over and grabbed my duffel from Charlie, so all he had was the box. We made our way back towards the door and Charlie unlocked it, and once again my jaw dropped. "Whoa…"

"What can I say Bells, crime pays in a big city." He walked in and threw his keys into a basket by the front door. The first thing I saw was a massive spiraling staircase that went up to the next floor.

"I'll say…" Damn this house must have cost a fortune. We could probably sell mom's house, all the cars, and everything inside the house and STILL not be able to afford this.

"Go head on upstairs and pick any room you want."

I'm pretty sure I sprinted up the stairs so fast I left that little dust cloud like in the cartoons. I stopped on the second floor first and peeked into the room on the right. Nope, that's Charlie's room. I took turns looking into every single room on the second floor, but none of them felt _right_. I continued my way down the hallway, and found a branch that turned left. I peeked into the first two rooms down that hallway. One was a bedroom; one was an attached bathroom Hmm. Not too bad. I like the view.

They still didn't feel right. There were two more rooms to look into. One was what looked like a study. I continued making my way all the way to the corner of the hall. There was another door. I opened it and gasped. This room was almost all windows. It had two real walls, and then it was two walls of window.

This was DEFINITELY going to be my room. I walked into the center and spun around in wonder. There was already a bed, but it was dusty and had no bed sheets or even a mattress. I'll just go borrow some from one of the other bedrooms and then I'll buy a mattress and bed sheets tomorrow.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a little hatch in the ceiling. With a little pull cord hanging off. My curiosity got the best of me and I walked over to the cord and pulled. The hatch opened and out came a small staircase. You know, like the ones in those old movies and stuff.

I climbed up the staircase slowly, not sure what would be awaiting me at the top. When I stepped off the stairs, I was momentarily blinded by the sun, but my eyes adjusted to the light and I looked around.

It was the most spectacular thing I have ever seen. I was on the flat part of the roof of the house, and someone had taken the time to build a garden up here. With fountains and little ponds with fish and tall trees and everything. "Holy….SHIT!" I yelled with delight. I ran over to the small wooden bench next to the pond and ran my hand over it. If I could put a couple pillows here and there, I could make this so comfortable. It would be perfect for me to read my…uh…coughromancecough novel up here.

I raced back down into my room, out into the hallway, down to the first floor, and into the kitchen where Charlie was standing by the stove cooking…something.

"Oh my JESUS dad, who made that garden on the roof? It's freakin SICK! Can I move some pillows onto the bench by the tree up there? And is it ok for me to go up there?" I stopped to catch my breath as I realized that Charlie might not even want me up there in his garden, but my fears were quickly assuaged.

Charlie chuckled as he replied, "Yea sure Bells, whatever you want. My gardener, Jacob, manages the garden. He's a nice young man, lives down the street. He's your age I think, actually. He keeps it in good shape for me. I'm guessing you picked the room at the end of the hall, am I right?"

"YES oh my fucking God it is amazing! I fucking love your house!"

"Bella, language please. I don't want you talking like an immature, trashy male in this house. You are supposed to be a lady. Do your girlfriends talk like that too?"

Hah. If only he know my only three friends were all guys.

That's when I noticed the pot of whatever-the-hell bubbling and boiling over, and decided to draw his attention back to making, or more like ruining, dinner. "Uh…hey dad? Whatcha got cooking there? Smells…" Revolting, nauseating, repulsive, appalling, awful, disgusting. "…interesting."

"Oh, its just some spaghetti and sauce. I want my girl to be comfortable here, so I'm going to be cooking the meals, ok?"

"Umm…actually I like cooking, I'll do it from now on, if that's alright with you." I saw Charlie visibly relax when he heard those words come out of my mouth.

"Well, if you insist, Bells."

Yea. I do. "Ok so umm just give me the spoon and I'll take over for now. You can go watch the game. Make sure you record it, I want to see the Tigers kick some Bulldog ass." Soccer was my sport. Tell me all you want about football and basketball, but soccer kicks all their asses. Literally.

"Language, young lady. But I have to agree, Tigers sure can whoop some Bulldog fanny." Guess I can see where I got my love of soccer. Except who the hell says fanny anymore?

I turned back to the stove and attempted to rescue the ball of soggy spaghetti molded to the bottom of the pan. I heard a beep behind me and almost screamed. Charlie put a whole GLASS CONTAINER of spaghetti sauce in the microwave?? Jesus…I sure had my work cut out for me.

After I gave up trying to save the meal, I cut the ball of spaghetti in half, put it on two plates, and poured a heap of sauce on top. Lovely. At least now it doesn't look half as frightful. I walked into the living room where there was a 72" plasma, and stared in awe at the HD picture on the screen. Damn…why couldn't Phil be a chief in law enforcement?

I shoved the plate under Charlie's nose and plopped on the couch, too preoccupied with the game on the street to notice that I had almost dumped the contents of the plate (it's hardly a meal) on Charlie's shirt.

***

"No no NO the ball went IN godamn you! So not a foul! Stupid ref, go back to school! Stupid fucking pansy ass Bulldogs…" I threw my hands up in anger and almost smacked Charlie on the nose.

"LANGUAGE, Bella."

I glanced sheepishly over at him. "Sorry dad."

"No biggie Bells. Oh, darn, the game's over. Well, it's rather late, I'm going to start going to bed. I think you've got some unpacking to do, young lady."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Dad, stop calling me that, ok? I hate it."

"Calling you what?" Charlie looked genuinely puzzled over my request…or rather…demand.

"Young Lady." My fingers formed quotes in the air as I copied his term of endearment.

He laughed, a big, hearty laugh, as if I had cracked the funniest joke in the fucking world. "Whatever you say, bud." He grinned at me as he stood and began making his way over to the kitchen, his and my plate in his hands.

He turned and mock-glared at me when he noticed I hadn't gotten up from the couch just yet. "Go!" He jerked his head in the direction of the stairs, trying to keep a straight face.

I threw my hands up in the air and huffed. "Fine, Jesus. Don't go getting your panties in a bunch, father dearest." I adjusted the god-awful jeans I was wearing and made my way up the stairs, down the hall, and into my bedroom.

I grabbed my backpack off the floor and unzipped it. I pulled out my little soccer player figurines and the mini cars and looked around for a place to put them. All that was in my bedroom was a bed with no mattress; a little mini table that I'm guessing was supposed to pass as a nightstand, a bookshelf, and a…door? Huh. I never really noticed that door before. I walked over and turned the knob experimentally. Seemed to be working.

I cracked the door open and looked in. Unable to see anything, I yanked it all the way and looked in. Fucking fabulous. A walk-in-closet. What the hell was I supposed to do with it? Not like I have enough clothes in order to—are those SHOE racks?!?! Who in their right mind would own 1…5…13…27…45 pairs of shoes?! Jesus, the average American woman never ceased to amaze me. 45 pairs of shoes…when would you ever have time to WEAR that many shoes? Damn. Am I the only sane female on this planet?

I left the walk-in-closet alone and went back to my unpacking, putting the various trinkets of mine in place on the nightstand. I dug around again in my backpack until my hand came in contact with…a jar? I pulled it out and my heart sank into my stomach. _His_ lava lamp.

I debated with myself over whether or not to hide it away in a box somewhere. I ended up just leaving it on the nightstand, off to the side so I actually had to try to look for it in order to see it, rather than having it in front of my face all the time.

I left my room and entered the closest bedroom and pulled the blankets and pillows off that bed. I picked up the mattress, sheets and all, and moved it into my room. With some difficulty, I might add. When the thing you're moving is about quadruple the size of you, no matter how light it is, you're gonna have some problems. Then I put the blankets and pillows back on the mattress and stepped back to view my handiwork. Not bad. Might wanna get some new sheets though, these are pretty worn out.

I continued unpacking my backpack and, when I was finished with that, moved on to my duffel. Except now I was unpacking very slowly and lifelessly, knowing that the more I get settled here, the farther I will be from _Edw-_No Bella, the farther you'd be from Jazz and Emm. I won't allow myself anymore thoughts of that pigheaded, brainless, poor-excuse-for-a-best-friend asshole.

I grabbed my pile of tees and walked grudgingly toward the closet. The walk-in-closet. Gah. I found a shelf in the corner and put my tees there, then went back to my duffel and grabbed my underwear and PJ's. I shoved each onto its own individual shelf, and was about to pick up my sweats when I noticed the messy pile they were in. I may be a tomboy, but I'm a SEMI organized tomboy. Within the first month or so, I'm very immaculate. Then I stop giving a shit.

I sat on the ground and pulled them out, refolding one by one. Took about two minutes since I only brought a few pairs. I picked them up and walked back into the closet and put them a shelf above my tees.

Box time. I slouched over to my box of books and other useless junk when a white flash caught my eye. A small piece of paper lay by my duffel. I picked it up and recognized the beautiful writing instantly. It hit me like a punch in the stomach. Fuck, I shouldn't be this weak. Still, I was curious to see what was in the letter. I opened it and began to read.

_Dear Bella,_

_After you ran from my house, I realized I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye. I will miss you dearly my friend, and I hope you will miss me too. I do genuinely hope that you have a great time in Arizona with your dad. I know you miss him. It was cruel of me to attack you as I did, when you did do everything you could to try and stay. I apologize for my brash behavior, and hope you will forgive me. I love you, little tomboy. You're my best friend, and you better call and talk to me often, or I will stalk you in every possible way until you do. Love you, midget._

_ Edward_

_PS. For a good time, call (206)567-8901. Don't hit me._

I laughed as I read the last line. So Ed. I picked up my cell phone and started to press 2 (he's on speed dial). Then I thought about it. Huh. Why not let him sweat it out a little bit. The lovable jerk-off deserves it. Today's Saturday. I'll call him on Tuesday.

I looked at the lava lamp on my nightstand and smiled. I moved my other little doodads out of the way and put my lava lamp in the middle. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and raked my hand through my choppy hair. I think I might actually like it here.

***

I woke up to bright sunlight streaming through the window. I glanced over at the clock that was sitting on the nightstand and groaned. Shit. Seven o'clock. Note to self: buy curtains. Like now.

"Morning sunshine! Are you still in bed? Jeez, you're a slowpoke. Hurry up and get dressed and you can come make breakfast for us. We have some stuff we need to buy for you little lady. Hurry hurry hurry hurry!"

ffghifjgheihfva. Of course. Exactly what I need. A dad who is also a morning person. Life could not get any fucking better. "Kiss my ass." I mumbled into my pillow and closed my eyes for another few blissful moments of sleep, when all of the sudden my feet became rather cold. Then… "AARGH! Stop dad! Stoooooooooop!" I was laughing so hard from the tickling that I couldn't even talk. "Stop godamn you!"

Thankfully he stopped, allowing me to sit up and glare at him. "Up," Charlie demanded.

"Fine. But if I fall asleep in the stores it's your freaking fault." I grumbled as I made my way to the bathroom. I splashed water in my face to get rid of the sleep still lingering in my eyes and picked up my toothbrush and looked around for toothpaste. Bitchface. Tell me why I didn't pack it again? Whatever. I bent over the sink and brushed my teeth toothpasteless. Another Note to Self: buy toothpaste.

I sauntered downstairs and into the kitchen where Charlie was sitting at the island, drinking coffee.

I cracked open the fridge and peered in, looking for something to make. Nothing. Okay. "Do you have cereal, dad?"

"Yea sure, it's in that cabinet over there." I walked over to that cabinet and opened it. I grabbed a couple of boxes that looked good and put them on the island. I went back to the fridge and grabbed the milk carton, and then I asked Charlie where the bowls and spoons were. He pointed them out and I went and got them. I opened the pantry door and grinned ear to ear. Thankfully, my dad's sweet tooth seemed to be just as big as mine. I grabbed the Froot Loops, Lucky Charms, and Cinnamon Toast Crunch and poured them all into one bowl with milk on top. Whenever Ed and I had sleepovers, this was all we would eat.

"What?" Charlie was staring at me with his mouth open.

"How can you eat all those cereals at the same time?"

I shrugged and dug into my breakfast, and soon Charlie grabbed the box of cinnamon toast crunch and started eating too. We finished and I went upstairs to change out of my pajamas and into some normal clothes. I grabbed my favorite navy sweats and my black and red Nirvana shirt. There. Finally, I'm comfortable. No more jeans for me. I made my way back downstairs where Charlie was standing by the front door with keys in his hand. We were going out to buy some stuff for my room and some toiletries that I needed.

***

We pulled into the parking lot at Bed, Bath, and Beyond, and I hopped out of the car. We walked through the massive sliding glass doors and we were in. One by one we walked up and down aisles and picked up things that I needed. Like curtains, toothpaste, and bed sheets, a new mattress. Wall paint, too. I forced Charlie to buy this dark rich plum purple, which will look AWESOME when it reflects the sunlight from the bay window. There was also a really sick purple and white carpet that caught my eye, so I got that too. It was tedious and time-consuming, but at least I'll be able to make my room look livable. In the end, we had two carts overflowing with…miscellaneous things. Charlie paid, we piled the stuff into his cruiser, and drove home.

I removed the old mattress, dusted off the bed, and put the new mattress on. I pulled the purple, black, and white bed sheet over the mattress and put the blanket, comforter, and pillows on it. There. Now it looked like a bedroom. I pulled open the packaging of the carpet, and laid it out in my room. I had to lift the shelf, bed, and nightstand in order to properly put it down, but I managed. It fit snugly from corner to corner, so none of the hardwood floor was visible. I put all my toiletries away in the bathroom, and walked downstairs to spend some time with my dad. I have a month and a half until school starts. What am I to do until then?

***

Tuesday. It was Tuesday, the day I promised myself I would call Ed. It was 8:30 PM, I think I put if off long enough. Why was I feeling so nervous and antsy that he still hadn't forgiven me? He sent me the fucking letter! Godammit…why do my female hormones decide that now is the right time to make an appearance? I looked down at the phone we bought for my room, and sighed. I need to do this now

I dialed the number that I've had memorized since 6th grade, when Edward got his cell phone. My heart raced at an unhealthy speed as the dial tone gave way to the ringing that meant the call was going through.

I heard his laugh before I heard him put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Ed it's me." I twirled the phone cord anxiously around my finger, waiting to hear what he would say.

"Bells? HEY GUYS ITS BELLS!"

I heard Jazz and Emm scramble over to the phone when they grabbed it from him and shouted "Hey Bells!"

I chucked and replied "Hey guys, what the fuck you been up to?"

"Dude Bells where the hell did you disappear to? Is Arizona as much of a shithole as we think it is?" I could tell Emm had had more than one Red Bull, because the words stumbled out of his mouth at an almost unintelligible speed.

"Actually its pretty cool. My dad's house is fucking huge, and I have this badass room with like two of the walls being floor to ceiling windows. It's pretty sick. Plus he has a fucking MASSIVE HD Plasma screen with surround sound. I played some PS3 on it earlier, it's damn amazing." My dad sure knew how to spend his money.

I heard the three boys hiss in envy at the TV and surround sound. There was a clatter and Ed's voice saying "Ok guys, lemme talk to Bells, yea?" I heard the sound of a door being closed, and all the sounds of the video games they were playing in the next room were shut out.

"So Bells, how have you been?" I sighed inwardly at the beauty of his velvet voice. What the fuck is wrong with me? I mentally slapped myself and replied

"Shit, pretty good. Charlie can't cook to save his ass, but he made up for that with this freaking badass house. It's big enough to be some freaking Mafia boss's house."

"That's really good, I'm happy for you. I'm sorry I gave you so much shit for leaving. I know I was in the wrong because it wasn't your choice and I'm sorry."

"Ed, its cool. I can't hate you too long, you know that. We've gotten into fights before; it's not a big deal. So um, you excited about school starting without me?"

"Hell yea, I'll finally be able to have fun with the girls cause you won't be breathing down my neck all the time" I heard the smirk on his lips as he spoke.

"Yea, yea, you know that Jazz and Emm won't let you do anything stupid either. So don't even try."

"I NEVER said anything about doing something stupid. Just doing stuff with the girls you never let me even look at."

A flare of jealousy appeared in my chest, and I quickly shoved it down. I'm as good as one of the guys; he would never look at me twice. So what the fuck am I doing feeling jealous? I should be happy for him and trying to keep him out of trouble, that's it.

"Well try to at least make sure you don't get anyone preggers before I come home, yea?"

"God Bells, ruin my fun why doncha? Alright, alright, I can feel your glare through the phone. I swear I'll be good…to some extent."

"Ugh, well, I'm guessing that's the closest I'm gonna get to making you behave. Just don't fuck things up so bad that I have to come back and fix 'em."

"Will do Bells."

I heard Charlie call my name from downstairs. "Dude, Ed, I gotta go, the game's on. I'll call you later, yea?"

"You better, or I'll hunt your ass down and make you call. Later!"

"Bye fool." I hung up feeling satisfied. Now that Ed and I are back to normal, I can actually try to enjoy what's left of summer and the rest of my two-year sentence here in Arizona. I scampered down the steps and joined Charlie in the living room, excited over what was to come. Who knows, might not nearly be as bad as I thought.

***

OH if you guys wanted to know what I meant by two of the walls being bay windows, visit this site: it gives a pretty good example. Ignore the furnishings and everything, that is NOT how Bella's room looks. It's just the window I want you guys to look at.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

OK So I totally realized that after I posted chapter 4, the link I used to try to show y'all her room doesn't show up, so I'm gonna post that link to my profile. I also have a picture of her pixie cut so you guys can imagine her hair a little more.

Thankies!!

Andy


End file.
